The Last Night
by Angel's Sanity
Summary: She was leaving for a mission an he couldn't let her go without somethings coming to light. "You know else this means right?" "I'm coming home Renji." This night was about her they could be slow and make love another night. "Bring it on Sir, I'd do it again"RenjixOC My first lemon, and fic in a while! Would like to know what some people think about my writing. Thank you!


Well...I haven't made one of these in such a long time that I thought I'd start with a one shot. Used to have a different account in the past but thought I'd start over!

This kinda came to me one day as just a random idea...so I'm putting it down on paper! I kinda feel like i dragged it out a bit. More or less haha. Well, on to the story!

Give me and critiques you have, or suggestions all welcomed!

The ever so dreadful disclaimer...I don't own Bleach...just my OC :D!

* * *

90

He tossed and turned in his futon. It didn't matter that he hadn't gotten any sleep the following night, since he was patrolling for the enemy. None showed up, not even the occasional Hollow. Needless to say he had spent the whole night just walking around bored out of his mind. Flopping over on his back he looked up at his wooden ceiling. Something was nagging him, something in the back of his mind. He knew something was off but he couldn't think of what it was. It was really starting to irritate him, how could he know something was off if he couldn't pin point what it was?

He let his mind wonder to what his day had been captain hadn't been in the office today, he was at meetings all day with other captains. Of course after leaving him strict instructions to get his paper work done, and to train the new recruits. He shook his head, there was nothing off about Squad 6 today. Everything ran as smoothly as it could, none of the recruits messed up in kido which was surprising. Hell, he even had time to slip on over to Squad 3, to catch some tea with Izuru. He'd originally gone over there to see the Captain. Who apparently was out of the office all day with meetings as well. A letter was left behind saying that they could meet up the next day to talk about somethings.

Those things were something of importance to him..

He shot forward into a sitting position, his braided hair flung on to his right shoulder. Raising his right hand he scratched his chin a little bit. He could feel the light scruff coming in, a reminder to shave in the morning before Captain Kuchiki could reprimand him about it. There was no way he was going to be sleeping tonight. Sighing he tossed the blanket off of him, and rolled off his futon. Throwing on his sleep yukata, the flowery print making him look something like the 8th Squad Captain. Didn't even bother tying his new black headband on his forehead, just stepped out the door into the cool evening.

He had to of been outside for thirty minuet when he felt two familiar spiritual pressures coming towards him.

"Oi, Ikkaku, Yumichika what are you two doing out so late?" The two seated members stopped in front of him. "What are you guys doing patrolling?"

"Nah, the Captain is flipping shit cause he didn't get the spot on a mission he wanted to go on." Ikkaku rubbed his head sighing. "Now he's waking everyone up to do drills, and beating the crap out of 'em all."

Renji raised a single eye brow. "What mission?"

"You didn't hear? The Captain's of the 3rd, 5th, 6,th, 8th, 11th, and 12th, were all candidates to go on some special mission." Yumichika answered him, as his partner was complaining of how unfair it was that Kenpachi was taking it out on them, and not the Head Captain.

_"A special mission...it could explain why Captain Kuchiki was out of the office all day."_ Renji thought to himself. "So who got it in the end?"

"The 3rd Squad Captain got it. Someone has to infiltrate the enemy lines, and become a fly on the wall, gather intel on when they will strike, she took it. Complaining that it was practically a suicide mission, and that she had to most experience with these kinds of fucked up missions. Arguing that if anyone was going to get killed it may as well be someone who was expendable." Ikkaku started to look around, not risking to look the lieutenant in the eye.

When he looked back over in his general direction he wasn't surprised to see his back, and that he was swiftly walking away with his head down. It was well known that the 3rd's Captain and Renji had a close friendship, there were always rumors that there was something more, but if there was no one else knew. Ikkaku looked over at his companion, Yumichika's eye brows were furred together, and his eye's held something that looked close to pity. He sighed once again and looked in the direction their friend had stormed off in.

* * *

His feet were leading him away from his friends in such a hurry. He knew that they weren't taking him in the direction of his futon, which was now calling his name basically, nor the training fields, or the office.

_"Arguing that if anyone was going to get killed it may as well be someone who was expendable."_

His blood started to boil, who the hell did she think she was. This was not 300 years ago, when she could flaunt around doing as she pleased, or could just disappear and show up half dead with the Squad 2 Captain yelling at her that she was literally killing him. No. She knew she wasn't expendable then, and she sure as hell was expendable now. Things had changed since then, and he was going to make sure she knew the difference between the past and the present.

What normally would have taken a 45 minuet walk, turned in a 15 minuet one. He didn't care that the whole Seireitei could feel that he was heading there, knowing something had pissed him off. He didn't care that his Captain would probably take his head off in the morning for being this careless. He wanted her to know he was coming, that something she had done had made him this pissed, that she was the one to make him feel like this.

He stormed into the courtyard of Squad 3, knowing that she wouldn't be in the office he turned to the barracks. She may not have been housed where the Captains would have normally been, but he knew that her little cottage was not to far from where Izuru could get to her in record time. A little worn path marked with one rectangular stone on each side showed the way to her. He marched down the path, but slowly and surely with each step he took closer to her his speed slowed down. His spiritual pressure, calming down as he neared her. Until he was right in front of her door. His spiritual pressure was barely noticeable, his panting, became shallow breaths. He looked down at his feet, seeing that there was light coming out of the bottom of the door.

He shifted from one foot to the other for a couple of minuets. What was he doing? Charging all the way over here for what? To yell, and scream at a CAPTAIN for a decision that she had chosen herself? He shook his head. He didn't have any right to come here, and demand that she stay and let some other fool go out and risk his life for the better good. He sighed, damn he let his emotions get the better of himself. Looking back up at the door, he slightly raised his hand, brought it close to the door then stopped. He dropped his hand. No, he shouldn't be here, he should just go back to his room and try to fall asleep.

He started to turn away when the door opened, slightly blinding him for a moment.

"Is there something you needed Lieutenant Abarai?" Her voice came softly. Nothing like when she was yelling commands, or scolding her recruits, not even like the time she was completely wasted with him and some others and she was demanding that they all dance in the Head Captains office. But he didn't miss the slight agitation in her soft voice, the way she spoke his name.

He turned to look at her fully. Her ruby eyes challenging him, eye brows drawn together in disappointment. Her full lips pressed together in a firm frown. Arms crossed just under her chest, one holding the other tightly, as she was leaning on the door jamb. Her sleeping yukata was white, with soft pink cherry blossoms, held together with a pink obi. Blonde hair partly falling over her right should, bangs falling over her left though. He felt his lips tug upwards, all the while he saw hers grow thinner as she pressed them harder together. He knew that if he were to hold her, she'd fit perfectly under his chin, that he'd smell her vanilla, sake scent which was so intoxicating. But he didn't reach to hold her, no that wouldn't be the proper thing to do, not when so much needed to be said first.

"Lieutenant, I believe I asked you a question." The commanding voice came out, but it was still soft. It was enough to snap him out of his daze though, he forced his lips to return to a neutral line.

"Yes, there is." His voice was steel compared to hers. Just to show that he meant business, and was not going to leave until what he wanted to discuss was settled.

She sighed, looking from him to the full moon as it hung high in sky. She bounced off her hip, which was was leaning on the door jam, and motioned for him to come in. He slipped past her, making sure not to physically touch her. Out of nervous habit he took his hair out of the braid and put it in the usual pony tail right on top of his head. Looking around he spotted a dinning room, with numerous papers on it, and the ever present bottle of sake. The bed room door was slightly ajar, but with no light from within he couldnt see it that well. The kitchen light was on, he could tell she had made some tea, probably from sensing his spiritual pressure coming her way. He made his way to the table pulling out the chair across from the one she was using and plopping himself down in it.

She closed the door, walked over to the kitchen and poured some tea into a cup, putting exactly 3 spoonfuls of sugar. She knew how he liked his tea, the gestured pulled a little at his heart strings. After she placed it in front of him, she moved her chair away from the paperwork and sat next to him, placing the sake bottle in front of her. Pulling one leg over the other, and taking a swig straight from the bottle, holding his gaze the entire time.

"Speak." It was all she really needed to say, and she was a woman of few words when she was agitated.

"You're going on that mission." He wasn't going to beat around the bush. There was a lot to say and he didn't know when she'd be leaving, or when she was coming back.

"That is none of your business. You shouldn't even know about it." Her voice was steeling.

"I don't want you to go." He hadn't meant to say it.

She closed her eyes, and opened them again looking at the moon once again. "Just because you don't want me to go, doesn't mean that I'm going to cancel it. This is something that you're going to have to deal with." She turned back to look at him, and he could tell she was far away.

"And if you die? How am I suppose to deal with that Captain? Please tell me how I am suppose to put my life back together without you there." He only used her title when he was upset with her, his fingers twitched as he fought the urge to touch her.

"Carry on like I was never here to begin with. I was not suppose to end here, in this time. We both know this, you can not let your life fall apart simply because I left it." He voice was starting to tremble. " It was either I go, or Byakuya goes." Her words made him freeze for a moment.

"So in the end I could have lost my Captain if you had not accepted." It was a rhetorical question. His jaw set firmly in place, he bit on his thumb, his left hand clutching the cup of tea tightly. He then looked her straight in the eye. "I refuse to let you go without things coming to light."

"Renji, don't do this to yourself."

" All the while its more logical you go, since you have a higher chance of surviving, I don't want you to go-"

"Renji I am going no matter what you say and that's final."

The cup he was holding was suddenly in pieces in his hand, blood started to show. Her eyes softened, there wasn't pity in her eyes but compassion. She should have known he would find out, but it didn't stop her from ripping their throats out. She got up, and went over to him. Crouching in front of him, grabbing the injured hand pulling out the pieces of ceramic, and using medical kido to heal him. She kept his hand in hers for a while after, running her thumb over him palm, feeling the callous there from hard hours training. She could feel the slight trembling.

"Please," His voice was shaky. "Don't leave me." There was no need for a long, calculated speech, not when she knew where this was going. She stood up, now being eye level with him. Pulling her hand out of his to place it on his cheek. He blinked, and saw that smile. The smile that she reserved for him, it drove him crazy every time she gave it to him. Everytime all he wanted to do was grab her, flash step to his place, and ravish her all night long, so she couldn't walk straight the next day.

"I can't promise you tomorrow Renji. If I could, I would." Her own voice growing softer. "I would promise you every sun rise, every sun set, until the day I couldn't anymore. I would give you it all. Anything you ever wanted, needed, or just for the hell of it." He leaned into her hand, covering it with his own. It felt so small, and fragile in his larger one.

He kept his gaze straight on her ruby eyes, never letting them stray from his amber ones. "All I want is to have you next to me every morning, and every night. I'm a selfish bastard, and I don't care if it means sending the Head Captain himself to do the dirty work. If I can't have you next to me I don't any of it."

It happened all to suddenly, but expectedly. His other hand came up to the back of her neck as he smashed their lips together. He let go of her hand, to place it on the back of her thigh, coaxing her to come closer. He nipped, licked and sucked on her lips, begging for entrance. Not being able to stand the distance, he forced her to sit on his lap, moving his hand up to her lower back so he could keep her there. She parted her lips, and the battle was on. He had won within minuets, as she submitted to him, reaching up to tug o the hair band in his hair. He felt her smile as his crimson locks came down, and she entangled her small hands in it.

He could feel her pressed completely to him, she had always looked so soft, and now he had her in his arms with no space between them he was proven right. She fit perfectly in his arms, her curves against his solid form, and oh god when she shifted on his lap to get impossibly closer to him. He broke the kiss, moving straight for her neck, biting the soft tissue there, sucking on the spot where he could feel her pulse. He stayed there to make a mark, proof that she was his. Hearing her take a sharp breath in, and mumbling something that resembled his name. He wanted to hear it again, and again all night long if he can.

Moving the flimsy cloth aside so he could pepper kisses across her shoulder and lower on her collar bone, nipping at some points. Going under her legs, to lift her up and laying her on the table, not caring about the paper work that was there. Untying the obi that held the cloth together on her, he froze. Looking back up at her, not trusting his words, his answer was the lust swirling in her cloudy red eyes. Practically ripping off the troublesome sash, that left her open and exposed to him. He had always noticed that she had a great sized chest, not overly to big, or to small. They fit in his large hands and little more so, the pink tips of her nipples were hard and were inviting him in for a taste.

Tonight was about her more than him, he wanted to ruin her for any other guy, so there could be no other. After to long of pretending to be friends, when both wanted more he wasn't going to let her get away. He was going to give her a reason to come home, and to keep coming back to him. A reason to make it out fo this mission that she was so sure that anyone but he would die on.

He deftly felt her fingers moving across his chest, under the yukata that he was wearing, removing it from his body once again mumbling something that sounded like his name. And he wanted to hear it louder, much louder, the whole Seireitei could hear for all he cared. He scooped her back up, moving across the room to the bedroom, using his foot to kick it open, and shut behind him.

There would be another night where they could explore each other, and make love, take things slow. But now it was all about the moment, making to night last, because like she had said earlier she couldn't promise him tomorrow. So he'd take it all tonight. He threw her on the bed, removing his boxers, and exposing himself to her. He saw her eyes rake his body, looking at all of him appreciatively. He crawled back on the bed, and on top of her. Taking her lips with his once again in a searing kiss, tilting her head back so he could deepen it. Moving one hand down the side of her body, running it lightly over her side, down her leg to grip her knee and maneuver it so he could settle between her.

He heard her gasp when his traced her folds, her fingers entangled in his hair slightly pulling at it. Making loose circles around her clit, then moving away, doing this repeatedly until she got frustrated and took him hand and put two fingers inside of her. He chuckled lightly at how impatient she was, as always straight to what she wanted. She tried to move his fingers in and out of her, but he grasped her hand with his other and pulled it away.

"That's a no-no Angel. I'll get there when I get there." His voice came out husky and seductive, and it sent shivers down her back.

She opened her mouth to back talk, when he curled his fingers inside her. Making her moan loudly, not stopping there he started to pump his fingers in and out of her at a fast pace. He hissed through his teeth when he felt her grasp him, he saw her smirk as she started to pump him in her smooth hand. He would fix that, bending down he stuck his head between her legs. Licking her up and down slowly, still pumping his fingers into her, as he sucked on her clit hard. She moaned loudly, saying the first part of his name. Wasting no time to hear her call his name, he removed his fingers, and quick slid into her.

It took all he had not to come right then and there. His hand would never do it again for him now. She was so tight, and warm, and wet for him. She clamped on to stilled just for a moment clenching his eyes shut, thinking that she needed to adjust to him.

"Renji, if you do not start moving I'll take matters into my own hand." She was whispering in his ear.

He turned to whisper in hers. "I'll make you scream my name."

He pulled all the way out only to slam back into her, deep and hard. She gasped. Not good enough. He repeated this again, and again, until he heard it.

"Renji!" It was loud, and he couldn't help but smirk and continue what he was doing. Her nails were on his back, leaving marks on him, like he had that one mark on her up her legs to rest them on his shoulders, for better access. He heard his name again, and soon it was like she was chanting it.

He could feel the coil getting tighter and tighter in his lower abdomen. His thrusts coming harder, and faster but he was determined to have her finish first. After a few more thrusts he felt her clamp down on him tightly. Then she came, screaming his name, pulsing around him as she pulled him in deeper, he continued to thrust into her until the coil inside him broke. He rode through the orgasm inside of her, stilling as he spilt his seed deep inside of her.

He dropped her legs from his shoulder, and rolled off to next to her. He felt her curl into him, so he turned to her. Finding her ruby eyes in an instant. Both panting, with sweat on their skin, and smiling like idiots.

"You know what this means right?" She arched an eye brow at him to show that she didn't. He ran a finger down her throat, finding that mark that he had left on her. "You're mine now." She only smiled and shook her head in amusement. "And of course I'm yours, so you know what else right?"

"I'll be coming home Renji." He just smiled larger at her. "I love you, you baka."

He pulled her close to him, not caring they were sticky from their actions. "Ah, I love you too my Angel." Letting her name roll off his tongue. It was only moments later that sleep had claimed them.  
-

When he woke in the morning, the spot next to him was cold. He couldn't help but frown, and be upset by it. She left on her mission with only a few hours of sleep. He got up, and dressed himself. Looking back at the table to see the paperwork was all cleared off, probably in the office for Izuru. He sighed, but then noticed that there was a note on his yukata.

He opened it. Read it once, then re-read it, and smiled, put on his yukata and flash stepped to his place to get ready for work. Leaving the note on his countertop.

_Renji,_

_I know you're probably upset that I'm not there, but I've already left for my mission by the time you woke up. Lazy ass, wake up earlier so you can get your work done fast, then we can spend more time together. I know I told you I can't promise you tomorrow, but I can promise I'll be coming home. Give me about a month or two. And we'll pick up where we left off._

_~Yours always_  
_Squad 3 Captain Angel Skywalker_

_P.S. Get ready for round two...and three, and hell four and five when I get back_

He chuckled to himself, yeah she'll get this mission over and done with by the time his Captain would let him be free from his stunt last night. And as he for saw hia Captain was at his desk with more paperwork than Rangiku could forget to do in a month. He just smiled at Byakuya. Thnking, _"I'd do it again, so bring it on Captain."_

* * *

Okay so this was my first lemon, and first piece since for ever ago on my other account.  
Sooooooooo let me know what you guys think. Cause I had the idea of writing an actual story with OC, which would make some things in here make sense.  
Thanks for reading!  
Love,  
Angel's Sanity!


End file.
